


Shopping is hard

by blueeyeddude



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Please if my friends see this dont read it, RIP me, first big fic and its a kinky one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyeddude/pseuds/blueeyeddude
Summary: So okay listen, I had an idea and it got out of control and this is what happened, seriously if any of my friends see this and mention it to me I will die on the spot.Dirk sometimes has trouble waiting in line to buy things, who can blame him though! The wait is pretty long!
Kudos: 15





	Shopping is hard

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys tired of me mentioning my friends? welp, here, please guys, don't read this.

Dirk was seriously regretting having to even go on this trip.

Its not like his fault! It was just, easy to forget about checking how many diapers or pull-ups he had left before he ran out, and he couldn’t exactly ask D to go get some for him right now, he wasn’t supposed to be back till late tonight. This is how he found himself in a store, in line for checkout with a pack of diapers, wipes, and baby powder in a basket that he was pushing.

Another thing of note was that he had just been made aware of how much he needed to pee. He liked to think if he really needed to he could hold it, but he was very much lying to himself there, hes always had some kind of issue with his bladder- it had started out with bedwetting ever since he could remember, so he started wearing pull-ups at night, but then his accidents became more frequent and heavy- no reason to stop drinking before bed if he had some protection after all, right? -so he switched to diapers, and it just kept going downhill from there.

He was hoping his fidgeting and shifting didn’t look suspicious, he couldn’t stay still even if he wanted to. So close to checking out, then he could stop by the bathroom before heading out… Or he could go to the bathroom now? But then he’d have to wait in line again, there was only a few more people in front of him and then he could check out and leave, go back home and get a diaper on again so he wouldn’t have to think about having to make it to the potty anymore-

Bathroom, he meant bathroom, come on Dirk. Can’t be little here out in public with so many people around, you got this.

Another person was done, another step forward, another little bit closer to being able to pee.

Even thinking about being able to pee soon made it that much harder to hold it, but he also knew if he didn’t focus on his overfull bladder he’d forget to hold it then he would end up having an accident-

Dirk tenses up as he suddenly feels a spurt leak out of him for a few moments, he quickly crosses his legs and clenches down hard on his muscles to keep it all in. He could feel sweat start dripping down his face- God don’t think of dripping, he could feel his bladder pulse and he chokes down a whine.

Behind him he became acutely aware of whispering, he couldn’t make out what it was but he knew it had to be about him, what else would people be whispering about? He was very clearly an adult man about to piss his pants in the middle of a store while buying diapers of all things. He could feel his face heating up and tears start to prick at his eyes behind his pointed shades, this sucked and he was slowly losing it.

Another leak, longer and more damaging. A wet spot on the front of his comfy sweat pants started to form, making his plight clear, a whine full on leaving him at this point. He wasn’t going to make it to the potty, he leaks again and he leans forward a bit to curl into himself. The poor blond boy was distantly aware of someone asking if he was okay, but he couldn’t answer anymore then giving a small gasp as his overtaxed muscles gave out and wet warmth flooded his underwear and pants, darkening the fabric and dripping down his legs all the way down to his shoes, now his feet were all wet as well.

It felt so good to finally go, his tense body going lax as his stream starts to trickle off, He looks down and… tears started trailing down his face as he see the puddle he was standing in, glancing up a bit made him choke down a sob as he found almost everyone in sight was staring at him.

It was his turn to check out, He shakily shuffles forward and sets his stuff down in front of the cashier, who looked shocked, they went through the motions of checking Dirk out due to habit.

“Is… that going to be all… Sir?”

Dirk merely nods, quickly paying and grabbing his bags. His pants were already getting cold and itchy on his legs, making his nose scrunch up as he walks, finally leaving the building and making it out to his car.

He opens up the backseat door and lays the seat down, it would make getting a diaper on easier. Climbing into the backseat and closing his door he almost immediately strips out of his ruined clothes, finally letting out his cries as he goes about shakily cleaning up all the cooled pee off his skin and getting a desperately needed diaper on himself. He couldn’t put his pants back on, they were too soaked for that, so he climbs into the front seat, buckles up and turns on the car.

Sitting there for a bit to calm down, eyes closing as he lets his head rest against the steering wheel, The sooner he got home the sooner he could lay down with his horsie and take a nap. He takes a deep breath and sits up straight, pulling out of the parking spot and starts on his way home.


End file.
